Such a vehicle seat is known from DE 10 2011 106 219. In automotive engineering, there is a continuous desire to be able to produce such a vehicle seat more easily and/or cost-effectively.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat or individual components of a vehicle seat which meet(s) the abovementioned requirements.
The object is achieved with a vehicle seat having a seat part and a backrest, wherein the supporting structure of the seat part and/or the backrest, in particular the side part thereof, integrally has at least one spring element, a pivot point and/or a safety belt connection.